


Him

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: The male thought he was beautiful, more beautiful than the night sky the male loved so, or the most beautiful painting in the world. He was perfect, an image that clung to the males mind and lulled him to sleep in the darkest nights.Completed: 10/5/19
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on October 5th, 2019. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

It was quiet. The only sounds in the air were the sounds of leaves crunching as the male trailed down the small path in the woods, following the path to the clearly. The view, previously hidden behind dark tree branches and leaves, revealed to show a beautiful pond, with bright glistening water that illuminated the pale moon. Watching as _he_ sat there, unmoving, unwavering. _His_ feet in the water before slowly, _he_ sunk below the water's surface. Moments passed as the male watched from the clearing, silently waiting. Then, _he_ popped back up, white hair dripping and sticking to _his_ face as water droplets slid down _his_ face, down _his_ jaw and chest before reuniting with the water. _He_ never said anything, despite being aware that the male was there, that the male came back every night to observe _him_. The male thought _he_ was beautiful, more beautiful than the night sky the male loved so, or the most beautiful painting in the world. _He_ was perfect, an image that clung to the males mind and lulled him to sleep in the darkest nights. _He_ had an aura to _him_ , unbreaking and powerful, yet calming as the male watched. _He_ slowly moved, breaking the tension in the water as _he_ slowly stepped out from the pond. Silent, _he_ moved past the male and disappeared into the woods, but the male knew _he_ would be back tomorrow.


	2. 2

The male was back the next night, used to the routine the two shared. Stepping through the clearing, the male saw _him_. Floating above the water, calm with closed eyes, as if nothing could break the moment they shared. Time passed, slow yet peaceful, and the male was unsure how much time had truly passed before _he_ moved. Slowly moving to stand upright, _he_ faced the male. The male moved towards the pond, breaking through into the space that was untouched to anyone but _him_. The male had never stepped foot past the clearing, always afraid to ruin the seemingly perfect image he had of _him_ , yet _he_ didn't seem to mind. The male sat down at the edge of the pond, careful to not let the water touch him as he sat down on the dirt, but then _he_ moved. The sound of the small waves that _he_ had created broke through the peaceful silence they held, yet it didn't bother the male, too focused on the fact that _he_ was now in front of him, _his_ hand reached out towards the male . The male carefully took _his_ hand, and allowed himself to be pulled into the water. His clothes clung to him as he began to shake from the freezing cold, going further into the center as he held onto _his_ hand. Soon, their two bodies pressed close to one another, the only thing separating them was the thin material of the male's shirt, now completely see through from the water. Neither of them spoke, as the male stared up into _his_ blue eyes, that looked like a storm raging as waves crashed against stone. The moment was unbroken, calm as they stared at one another, neither knowing how much time passed. But soon, the moment shattered. _He_ turned _his_ head, _his_ hand slipping from the male's as their bodies separated, and the male felt the cold chill of the water hit him all at once. The male followed as _he_ stepped out from the pond, not seeming to mind the chill as the cool air hit them and the droplets of water fell from _his_ body. _He_ waited with an outstretched hand, helping the male from the pond. They walked, hand in hand, to the clearing, before _he_ turned back to the male . Lips slowly parted, chapped and pale, as _he_ whispered a soft goodbye, _his_ voice sounding like a choir of angels to the male's ears. _He_ slipped away from the other, disappearing into the forest as the male watched the silhouette disappear, unable to contain his excitement for the next night.


	3. 3

As night fell, the male rushed off into the woods. Wind howling in his ears as he ran through the thick forest, pushing past the leaves as he found his way to the familiar path that lead to the clearing. Thoughts whirling before finally settling on the night from before. The feeling of _his_ skin, _his_ voice, everything about _him_ both calmed the male and excited him. As the male rushed to the clearing he finally stopped, able to see _him_. The whimsical and mysterious feeling of _him_ flooded the male's thoughts, only allowing for thoughts of _him_ to pass through the males mind. An outstretched hand, the chilling cold, the feeling of cloth clinging to skin, it all flooded the male like a tidal wave as he moved through the water, pushing against _him_. _His_ hand dipped beneath the water's surface, before landing on the male. Fingers pushing past cloth as _his_ hand settled beneath the male's shirt, resting just above his hip, _his_ thumb rubbing small circles into skin that gave the male a feeling of euphoria. A smile settled onto the male's lips as he stared into the crashing waves, the roaring storm held inside _his_ eyes, before soft lips settled atop his own, and the male's senses were filled with nothing except _him_. Time moved around them, neither noticing as they let the other fill their souls, finally feeling complete.


End file.
